Mowlee Bros.
|ability = None |category = Large enemy}} The Mowlee Bros.Miiverse are a group of large enemies in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Physical Appearance The Mowlee Bros. are all giant, cylinder-shaped moles. All of them have a large snout with a small black nose and six black whiskers, three on each side. They have large round hands with stubby black fingers, and large oval-shaped feet with stubby black toes. All of the brothers wear ski goggles and have a tuft hair growing on top of their heads. The Mowlee Bros. come in four colors: orange, red, purple, and black. Each mole has a different color scheme, including his goggles. Games ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe The Mowlee Bros. only appear in Stage 1 of Fine Fields and in Stage 8 of Royal Road. When Kirby finds the orange Mowlee Bro, who is minding his own business, the mole sees Kirby and quickly burrows underground to start his attack. He attacks by throwing giant blocks at Kirby, and will burrow back underground after he has thrown one. With the Hypernova ability, Kirby must suck the block into his mouth and wait for the Mowlee Bro to burrow back to the surface. Then, Kirby must spit the block at the mole to inflict damage. Once the block hits the mole, he is launched and hits the screen, then slides down it. The next mole is the red Mowlee Bro, who is aware of Kirby's presence. He has the same attack as the first mole, however, he can trick Kirby by burrowing underground and holding a cardboard cutout of himself at the entrance to his hole. Kirby must inhale another block if he shoots the one he has at the sign. This brother also burrows a little faster than the orange one. Once he is hit, he too smacks into the screen and slides down it. After this, the purple Mowlee Bro makes a huge burrow and rises to the surface. This one appears to be angry at Kirby. He throws blocks at Kirby like the other brothers, but he burrows twice as quickly. He also holds up a cardboard cutout every now and then. This makes him a little harder to hit. When he is hit, instead of plummeting off-screen, he is blasted up into the air and lands headfirst on a rock, splitting the rock in two and revealing the stage's exit door. Exclusive to Stage 8 of Royal Road is the black Mowlee Bro, and the hardest of all of them. He uses the same attack pattern as the purple mole, but can also throw gigantic, spiky, molten boulders -- Kirby cannot inhale these. When hit with a block, he will fly into the background like the purple brother. Instead of crashing into a boulder, however, he will collide with the previously defeated Winged Eggers, sending the four dragons and himself cascading into a pit. Etymology The name "Mowlee" is derived from the word "mole," referencing the Bros.' species. It may also refer to Moley, a recurring boss in the ''Kirby series. Their Japanese name, モーリスブラザーズ (Mōrisu Burazāzu), also comes from the Japanese word for mole, モール (Mōru); and the word "brothers," ブラザーズ (Burazāzu). Trivia *Of all the enemies that are defeated exclusively with the Hypernova ability, the Mowlee Bros. are one of the five that are treated like mid-bosses. The others are the Gigant Chicks, Waddle Dee Steel Fortress, King Foorlowber, and the Winged Eggers. Gallery KTD_Mowlee_O1.jpg|The orange Mowlee Bro throws a block at Kirby. KTD_Mowlee_O2.jpg|The orange Mowlee Bro hits the screen. KTD_Mowlee_R1.jpg|Kirby Inhales the red Mowlee Bro's block. KTD Maurice.jpg|The red Mowlee Bro holds up a cutout of himself. KTD Maurice 2.jpg|The red Mowlee Bro hits the screen. KTD_Mowlee_P1.jpg|The purple Mowlee Bro emerges from the ground. KTD Maurice 3.png|The purple Mowlee Bro throws a block at Kirby. KTD_Mowlee_P2.jpg|The purple Mowlee Bro crashes into a boulder. KTD Maurice black.jpg|The black Mowlee Bro holding a molten boulder. KTD_Egger_Wings_4.jpg|The black Mowlee Bro crashes into the defeated Winged Eggers. References it:Fratelli Talpucci ja:モーリスブラザーズ Category:Large Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies defeated with the Hypernova ability